The invention relates to a synthetic resin based on an acrylate copolymer containing epoxide groups and having a number average molecular weight of 1,000 to 30,000.
U.S.A. Pat. Nos. 2,604,463 and 3,297,621 disclose baking finishes based on glycidyl acrylate or methacrylate.
Acrylate copolymers containing epoxide groups are also known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,064,916. These known copolymers are hardened on baking with the use of hardeners. Polycarboxylic acids, polyanhydrides and polyamines are known for use as hardeners.
The object of the invention is to provide a synthetic resn of the abovementioned type which can be hardened without an additional hardener, i.e. which is self-crosslinking.